Instrumented bearings are equipped with sensor units which generally comprise an output connector plugged on a printed circuit board of the sensor unit and adapted to transmit sensing data to a reception device. The output connector generally includes several electrical wires, which are soldered on the printed circuit board. The wires are protected by a sheath, and a jacket covers and protects the solderings.
Such output connectors can be pulled due to shocks, vibrations or handling mistakes, resulting in damages on the solderings or in the jacket being pulled off, leaving the wires and the solderings uncovered. When the jacket moves away, the tightness of the connector is lost and water or exterior particles can get in contact with the electrical wires.